Abdul Rahman Shalabi
| birth_place = Medina, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release= | place_of_release= | death_date = | death_place = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 42 | group = | alias = | charge = | penalty = | status = Still held | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdul Rahman Shalabi is a citizen of Saudi Arabia currently held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. As of August 2, 2011, Abdul Rahman Shalabi has been held at Guantanamo for nine years seven months. Abdul Rahman Shalabi v. George W. Bush A writ of habeas corpus, Abdul Rahman Shalabi v. George W. Bush, was submitted on Abdul Rahman Shalabi's behalf. In response, on 19 May 2005, the Department of Defense released eighteen pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. On July 18, 2008 Julia Tarver Mason filed a motion to renew Abdul Rahman Shalabi's habeas corpus petition. The petition states that five other Saudi citizens who had been part of the original 2005 petition had been repatriated to Saudi Arabia. Their names were listed as: Saleh Al-Oshan, Zaben Al Shammari, Abdullah Al Otaibi, Fahd Nasser Mohamed and Musa Al Wahab. The petition stated that the files the Department of Defense provided to his attorney's were incomplete: : The petition states that Shalabi was the subject of a 30-day notice. The Department of Defense has transferred some captives who had habeas corpus petitions filed on their behalf to the custody of regimes where their lawyers felt their safety would be at risk. In response attorneys filed motions that the Department of Defense should advise them of plans to transfer captives' custody. Hunger strike In May 2008 the Gulf News reported that Abdul Rahman Shalabi and Ahmad Zaid Salem Zuhair are the two remaining captives who have been on the hunger strike that started in August 2005. mirror On September 26, 2009 Shalabi drafted a letter describing medical problems being made worse through medical decisions being countermanded by a new "officer in charge". On November 3, 2009 the Associated Press reported that a recent affidavit from David Wright the chief doctor at Guantanamo, stated Shalabi's weight had dropped to . Julie Mason Tarver, one of his attorneys, claimed he was just a few pounds away from organ failure. Wright confirmed Shalabi's weight was recorded at in May 2009. According to the Associated Press 29 other captives were participating in the hunger strike in late October 2009. An affidavit from Sondra Crosby, a Professor at Boston University's School of Medicine who examined Shalabi at the request of his attorneys, stated: "It is uncontested that Mr. Shalabi needs to be fed more calories, otherwise he will die." She said his weight loss could be due to other causes like hyperthyroidism, cancer or infection. Shalabi's letter describes his force-feeding leaving him in great pain. He describes the most recent officier in charge countermanding the decision to provide screens for the lights that shine in his eyes, and leave him with excruciating headaches. References External links *Secrecy Still Shrouds Guantánamo’s Five-Year Hunger Striker Andy Worthington, October 8, 2010 *Is force-feeding Gitmo detainees ethical? *Gitmo's Longest Hunger Striker Now Eats Some Food Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Human rights abuses Category:People from Medina